(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone subscriber's substations and more particularly to a voice network circuit for use in telephone subscriber's substations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional voice networks are of a passive circuit design, have wide transmit regulation characteristics and imprecise loop supervision characteristics. These circuits typically utilize physically cumbersome induction coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,273 issued on July 9, 1974, to R. H. Beeman, et al., is an example of a more recent electronic network. However, this circuit implements loop supervision with the transmit element, and bias for this network is supplied by a resistive network which requires low current circuit elements for proper operation.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a voice network with precise regulation and supervision characteristics and without the requirement of induction coils or low current circuit elements.